


Reasons to Move Forward

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [4]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two shy mechs and a haunted past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



"They might do this dance forever," Thundercracker told Onslaught as they were watching Starscream and Blast Off be shy and nervous around one another as they prepped for a mission between the Command trine and Bruticus.

"I know Blast Off's reasons; he's never quite as at home on a planet or among others as when he's in space, alone. But I've got to be honest; I've never known a seeker who was not outgoing and touchy-feely," Onslaught replied.

Thundercracker gave a bitter laugh. "I'd love to just blame it on Prime, and what he suffered at Ironhide and Chromia's digits, but Starscream got messed up a longer time ago than that. Not that he'd ever admit it, stupid slagger," Thundercracker said, rough affection in his voice, as well as pity.

Onslaught looked intrigued, so Thundercracker decided to enlighten him about the transport-class mech named Skyfire, who had possessed Starscream's Ember from the moment that they had met, and made certain everyone both knew it and heeded it.

`~`~`~`~`

"They're talking about us, aren't they?" Blast Off asked as he felt the closeness of Starscream's fields. It kept him agitated, but in ways that were more confusing than irritating.

Starscream's denta-plates clenched in frustration as his too keen sensors confirmed it. Why did his trine mate deem it necessary to speak of Starscream's own lost mate and those embarrassing days at the Academy when Skyfire had still been young and rough around the edges?

"TC is warning your leader about the fact I was bonded."

Blast Off glanced at him with bright optics, and Starsceam almost wished he hadn't confirmed it, or left the details out. Speaking of Skyfire hurt.

Blast Off, however, chose another angle. "You were, but are not now?" There was a tinge of hope in those words, hope that Starscream actually picked up on.

"Only my trine, now, which is different." Starscream rested his hand briefly on the other mech's, not thinking on the fact this shuttle-mech was so different in both frame and personality from the mech who had once been the center of Starscream's entire existence. "I've begun to understand that I have to let his memory rest. Sometimes, it is hard, but... there are many reasons I should."

The way his fields touched the edges of Blast Off's, instead of curling back in on himself was the only way he knew to let the shuttle know Blast Off was one of those reasons.

Blast Off's own fields reaching out and matching harmonics seemed to be answer enough.


End file.
